Methods and systems for semiconductor illumination have been provided, such as by Color Kinetics Incorporated of Boston, Mass., as described in documents, patent applications incorporated by reference herein. The existence of processor control enables the creation of illumination effects, such as color changes. When more than one lighting system is provided, coordination effects can also be created, such as having lighting units light in sequence, such as to create a color-chasing rainbow. Creating coordinated lighting effects presents many challenges, particularly in how to create complex effects that involve multiple lighting units in unusual geometries. A need exists for improved systems for creating and deploying lighting shows.